oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Madness II/Quick guide
Details Firemaking) **The Eyes of Glouphrie **Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) **Troll Stronghold **Watchtower **Monkey Madness No boosts allowed: *69 Slayer *70 Crafting *60 Hunter *55 Agility (At least 70 recommended!) *55 Thieving It is also beneficial to have a high Combat, Thieving, and Agility level. |items=*Lemon *Grapes *Pestle and mortar *Lit candle *Pickaxe *Logs (regular logs) *Slash weapon (to slash webs) *M'speak amulet *Monkey talisman *Ninja monkey greegree (small or medium size) *Food (Monkfish or better) *Light source *Hammer (obtainable in quest) *Chisel (obtainable in quest) *20gp Recommended: *Stamina potions *Prayer potions *Antidote++ or Serpentine helm *Magic logs (for flying back to Gnome Stronghold) *One-click emergency teleport *Good weapon *Armour with high melee/range defence |kills = *Kruk (level 149) *Keef (level 178) *Kob (level 185) *Tortured gorilla x9 (level 141) *Demonic gorilla x2 (level 275) *Glough (level 378) }} Walkthrough Getting Started *Talk to King Narnode Shareen, located in the Gnome Stronghold's Grand tree. (1) Chapter I Items Required:'' Lemon, grapes, pestle and mortar, logs, no weapons or armour. Recommended:' '''Magic logs. *Talk to King Narnode. *Go to Gloughs house southeast of the Grand Tree, then go upstairs via tree. *Investigate the tree and receive a handkerchief. *Talk to Anita in the northwestern part of the gnome stronghold. (1-2) *Go to Glough's house again, go up the tree to the second floor, then climb again to reach the third floor. *Activate the gnome statue, and search everything to receive a book of spyology, brush, and mysterious note. *Use pestle and mortar on the lemon *Use notes on the candles *Use pestle and mortar on grapes *Use juice-coated brush on mysterious note. *Read the scrawled note. *Talk to King Narnode. Read the translation book he gives you. *Use translation book on the note, and talk to King Narnode again. *Talk to Anita again. (3) *Read the translated note. *Talk to the King again. *Talk to Assistant Lori next the hot air balloon beside Glough's house. (3) *Fly to Entrana via balloon and talk to Auguste. (1-1) *Return to the Gnome stronghold and talk to King Narnode again. Chapter II Items Required: ''Pickaxe, m'speak amulet, monkey talisman, ninja monkey greegree or ancient gorilla greegree, light source, slash weapon. ''Recommended:'' Food, antipoison, combat equipment, super combat,stamina, and prayer potions.'' *Go to Ape Atoll and talk to Garkor located outside Awowogei's house. (1-2) *Talk to Awowogei (2-1), then back to Garkor. *Go to the West side of the island and go up the hill to the Ninja Monkeys. *Talk to a Monkey Archer about Kruk *Follow the tracks (foot prints) that start at the foot of the hill until you reach a trapdoor. *Go down the trapdoor and go south. *Navigate the maze via the agility path to the east or the tank pathway to the south until you find a chest with a combat scratched key inside of it. *Go through the bronze door in the area and continue to navigate to find Kruk. Before you cross the dodgy ground into Kruk's room, investigate the wall to reveal a shortcut you can use to return. *Kill Kruk (fight is instanced) and pick up Kruk's paw *Go to Zooknock and make a Kruk monkey greegree out of Kruk's paw. Keep this and use it whenever on Ape Atoll from this point onwards. *Talk to Awowogei. *Talk to Garkor. Chapter III ''Items required: 20gp, m'speak amulet,'' weapon and armour. 'Recommended: '''Ape Atoll teleport, Trollheim teleport, ring of dueling, food' *Teleport to Trollheim and enter the Troll Stronghold. *Go southwest of the entrance and talk to Kob. (1-1-1) *Fight Kob until he gives up. Talk to him again. *Make your way to Gu'Tanoth. Follow the western path to the end until you see Keef. *Talk to Keef (1-2-1) and fight him until he gives up. *Talk to Garkor. *Find and talk to Assistant Le Smith (1-2-1-1) somewhere on the rooftops of Ape Atoll buildings. His location varies. *Talk to Garkor. *Go to the west side of the island and talk to the monkey (1-1-2) next to a boat to go to the airship platform. *Navigate your way through the maze without being caught by the ninja monkeys. You will need to pick up 6 satchels, fill them with explosives, then use them in 6 different locations. Platform map and locations can be found here. **Make your way to the east wall of the ground floor where there is a ladder. Ignore the first ladder on the north side for now. **Go south then west and climb down the ladder. Navigate to the end and pick up 6 satchels. **Go back to the first ladder of the ground floor on the north wall and climb it. **Climb down the next ladder you find. Follow the path North to reach the explosives. **Fill all 6 explosives. If you get caught from this point on, you will need to come back here to fill your satchels again. **Climb back up the ladder and go south. Use a satchel on the weakened floorboards. **Go back to the ground floor using the ladder on the north wall. **Go south and place a satchel on the support beams to the east. **Take the ladder on the east side of the ground floor. **Take the west path, cross the vines, then take the north route at the fork to the end. Place a satchel on the weakened floorboards there. **Go back to the ladder on the middle floor and climb up to the top floor. Go south and place a satchel on the gas container, then go north and place another satchel on the gas container there. **Make your way to the ground floor and go back towards the boat. Place a satchel on the support beams found in the west fork near the entrance. *Go back to the boat, you can get caught to make it faster. *Talk to Garkor. *Enter the trapdoor to the dungeon you fought Kruk in. *Go north to find monkey bars. Equip your Kruk greegree and use the monkey bars. *Enter the passage into Glough's laboratory. *Climb on the stunted demonic gorilla and go down the stairs. *Kill the gorillas. *Search the boxes if you need a chisel and hammer. *Go upstairs and tamper with the device. *Use the chisel on the charged onyx, then use the deconstructed onyx on the device. *Investigate an incubation chamber. *Talk to Garkor. *Talk to Awowogei. *Talk to Garkor Again. Chapter IV *Talk to King Narnode in the Gnome Stronghold. *Go talk to Nieve and ask for her help. *Find and kill 4 tortured gorillas until Nieve notifies you to find Garkor. Chapter V *Gear up with 2 attack styles and go northwest of the Grand Tree to Garkor. *Talk to Garkor and leave the gnome stronghold. *Go northeast and enter the cave. This cave is instanced. *Follow the path to Glough. *Kill the 2 tortured gorillas and 2 demonic gorillas. It's recommended to kill one tortured gorilla, then the Demonic gorilla that jumps down. Then proceed to kill the other tortured gorilla and demonic gorilla. *Go to the next room and attack Glough until he moves on to the next room. He can be safespotted in this first room. *In this second room, pray range and attack Glough again until he moves on to the next room. *In the final room, kill Glough. It is recommended to use protect from melee if you're close to Glough and protect from magic if you're at a distance. He will try to push/pull you depending on your location. *Talk to Zoonock, he will teleport you to the king. *Talk to King Narnode. QUEST COMPLETE!